percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Percy Jackson (HotGS)
Perseus "Percy" Jackson is the son of Poseidon, also known as Neptune, a Greek and Roman God who leads the Olympians alongside Zeus/Jupiter as one of the Big Three. Percy is the representative of his father in the Olympian Host, he has a more then cousinly relationship with his cousin: Jason Grace, he and Jason were considered the leaders of the Olympian Host in the Host of the Gods Series due to their natural abilities. now he is currently rouge going aganst Yami and General Ko-tu. Personality and traits Percy is brave, a natural leader, and is willing to risk his life to save friends, strangers, and sometimes enemies. He has a sarcastic and smart sense of humour, a laid back demeanour, and has earned the respect of all the Olympians, even Artemis (who strictly dislikes boys), Dionysus (who hates most heroes), and Hades (who generally hates people). Despite this, Percy remains true, and never goes back on his word. However, he is definitely not perfect. Percy is somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger (when he sees bullying) and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get in a lot of trouble. Annabeth Chase mentions that he is technically smart but seems to act dumb; and is obtuse, meaning he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings. Despite this he is perceptive when he wants to be, he could tell that Gaea wanted to keep him alive and gambled his life knowing that he was too valuable to Gaea for him to die at that time. Percy can also be sarcastic and moody, and he dislikes being restrained or forced to obey. After getting his memories wiped by Hera, and living on the streets, fighting monsters, Percy has developed a "wolf stare" that says: "No matter how bad you think you are, I'm worse". He is not afraid of anything in the mortal world any more, including gangs. He notes that it is probably Lupa's influence on him, as he stayed with her and her pack for weeks, Jason seems to later confirm this point. Percy's fatal flaw is excessive personal loyalty: He would risk the world and his own life to save a loved one, this has mostly been burnt out of him while training with the Roman Camp, but the last glimmers of light were always the hardest to snuff out and therefore some glimmers of the flaw remains. Physical Appearance Percy is described as a fairly tall, very handsome young man, with jet black hair and bright sea green eyes.He gets his looks from his father. At the beginning of the series, Percy is average in athletics but later from his training, becomes very fit and muscular. He does not seem to know it, but many girls find him very attractive, as stated by Hazel that "He had the good looks of a Roman god". Biography Look the early Biography in the Percy Jackson Wiki Percy Jackson after the War with the Giants landed in Japan and became enemies with his first Arch-enemey Yami. Relationships Percy is dating Akiko the daughter of Mr. Sumuti after saving her from Yami's clutches He used to date Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Equipment *'Riptide' - Also known as Anaklusmos, Percy has an almost symbiotic relationship with Riptide due to it being designed for usage by Water Creatures and currently it became even more so with Percy becoming an independent Sea God and Ambassador of Poseidon in the Olympian Host, Anaklusmos is currently Percy's Weapon of Power. Powers and Abilities Hydrokinesis:' With the power of the sea within him, Percy can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. Percy can control water almost omnipotently. He can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. His hydrokinesis abilities include:' *'General Hydrokinesis:' He can create water from petrified seashells,as well as being able to create water with his own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to his will, as long as he concentrates hard enough. He can also harden water into an almost solid shape. *'Superhuman Strength': Percy's strength increases greatly to the point where he was able to hold the sky, (which is The Curse of Atlas), on his shoulders. *'Healing Factor': He can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. *'Water Propulsion': He can control the water around him to propel himself through water. Percy can shoot water, not only from being in water, but he can blast the own water he creates. *'Waterbreathing': Percy can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. *'Water Immunity': Percy can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. Percy can temporarily dry items underwater, such as a lighter. *'Water Solidification: '''Percy can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. So far, he has demonstrated creating a strong water shield, and on two instances inThe Son of Neptune, he hardened the water into giant hands that followed and imitated the movements of his own hands. In the movie, he also formed a trident made of hardened water. *'Rebootasization:' the rebootasization prosses happens to Percy when he dies in water. he gets mummified in water and skin and Flesh transform him into new but has no memories of himself except of his name and his father. '''Sailing Skills: Percy possesses an intimate awareness of any ship he is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, possibly submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean) because he has perfect bearings on the ocean, he can easily navigate his way at sea.' Communication: Percy has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect. He can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater (seen in The Sea of Monsters, in a conversation with Tyson). Aerokinesis: Percy can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, but the extent to which he can control them is as of yet unknown. By the events of The Son of Neptune he is able to sustain the storm with less effort than his first use of the skill against the Titan Hyperion, although it still drains him over time. Geokinesis: Percy can generate earthquakes and (consequently) cause volcanic eruptions, but his control of this technique is less than that of a child of Hades. Cryokinesis: Percy can use cryokinesis to a small degree. He is able to use the ice and snow around him to make an icy hurricane, as he does during the battle in Alaska in The Son Of Neptune. He can also manipulate frozen or icy water around him, demonstrated during his interrupted fight with Thalia in ''The Titan's Curse.'' Heat Resistance: Percy has as far higher than normal resistance to heat and burns, similar to that of a cyclops, due to his father's oceanic nature. He was able to survive being engulfed by lava thrown by the telekhines, though it began to get more painful the longer he was in contact with it, as well not being killed by the superheated steam from the eruption of Mount Saint Helens. 'Miscellaneous: While fighting the Furies on his first quest, Percy uses a random bout of Latin, telling his former pre-algebra teacher, Mrs. Dodds, (the Fury Alecto) "''Braccas meas vescimini!" (Eat my pants!) This may be attributed to his time learning Latin under Chiron, then '''known as Mr. Brunner. Gallery percy_jackson_by_jujubajulia-d4kalf6.png|Percy Jackson Quotes Trivia *What is he had a twin sister named Sarah Ruth Jackson? *He's got his first arch-enemey in my new series of him in Son of Neptune: Rebootes Category:Character Category:Semi-Canon Character Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Immortal Category:Ninja